


Recovery is a Path Best Walked Together

by saturdie



Series: Loved Ones (How They Hurt and Heal) [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Big Brother Technoblade, Brotherly Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fighting, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Recovery, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tired Technoblade, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), he yells at techno, tommy has a bit of a breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturdie/pseuds/saturdie
Summary: He's tired.So is Tommy.Together, they'll figure it out. Even if they have to cry and scream about it first.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Loved Ones (How They Hurt and Heal) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017006
Comments: 8
Kudos: 448





	Recovery is a Path Best Walked Together

**Author's Note:**

> \- This is part of the 'Protective Phil' series, but works as a standalone! It takes place between "The Night Brings New Fears" and "The Walls Come Falling Down", during the year or so before Wilbur arrives.

After everything he'd done, he considered this a privilege. 

The fact that he could be here, was  _ wanted _ here- it never failed to surprise him.

The morning was identical to any other, warm sunlight coating the kitchen as they ate. Phil had made pancakes, the smell of coffee mingling with the sweet scent of syrup. 

He'd watched as his brother devoured his stack, the memory of _ not enough food, never enough food  _ dancing through his mind. His plate had been abandoned early on, too antsy to finish. 

He caught Phil's worried glances, smoothing the tension from his dad with a simple look. Breakfast had never been easy for him, too much too early.

Now, as the sun illuminated the wheat fields before him, he debated making the trip inside for lunch. Stomach growling, he reached for his water bottle instead. It was too soon to go home, his head still full of things he didn't want to think about. 

The clouds crawled across the open sky, a welcome distraction. His eyes grew unfocused as he stared, mind slowly emptying as the time ticked on.

The sky grew darker as he sat there, clouds mirroring the deeper tones. At some point, he became exceedingly conscious of someone watching him. Not bothering to move, he allowed the person to creep closer, tension shadowing them.

Blond hair glowed softly in the setting sun. He'd sat watching his older brother from afar, eyes glued to the unmoving man. His heart had raced as he moved closer, fear still gripping his chest. It had taken much longer than he planned to approach Techno, memories resurfacing the closer he got. 

_ 'C'mon, Tommy. You've got this. You're safe. Go talk to him.' _

Steeling his nerves, the younger brother stepped into Techno's eye line. He watched as brown eyes widened minutely before closing. The man shook himself, hand coming up to wipe over his eyes.

Taking that as permission, Tommy moved to stand directly in front of his brother. Techno's eyes opened again, shock registering in them. He gasped as Tommy spoke.

"Hi, Tech." The boy's words were faint. A moment passed before he began to lower himself to the ground. He shuffled a bit, finding a comfortable position, before looking up at his brother.

The man looked stunned, frozen in place in fear of ruining the scene in front of him. His fingers twitched in his lap, the motion drawing Tommy's attention.

"Are you...okay?" The question rocked Techno's sturdy walls, emotion threatening to overwhelm him. A nudge to his leg caused his head to snap up, disbelief written onto his face.

The younger boy waited as his brother seemed to struggle for words. He thought back to nights by the fire just like this one, with Techno huddled into himself as Tommy sat with him. Those nights had been rare, his brother usually determined to avoid emotional conversations. Now, Tommy sought out the emotions, the desire to return to those treasured memories a heavy weight on his shoulders.

Techno huffed, his eyes closing at the sky. They opened facing Tommy, brown meeting blue.

"I'm...no. Not really, Toms." A self-deprecating laugh punctuated the statement, followed by a defeated sigh. "Tommy, do you ever wonder what would have happened if we'd never left? If we'd stayed here, stayed brothers?" 

"Always, Tech. But...I think a lot about, well, you and Wilbur, mostly."The confession startles Techno, who turns to face Tommy. His brother is hugging his knees tightly, head pillowed on the bend. 

"What do...what do you mean, Tommy? Me and Wilbur?" The teen nods into his legs before looking up at the older man.

"Mhm. I spend most nights wondering why- why you. Why you-" His voice cuts off, a harsh sob burbling out of his mouth. His hands rush to quell the tears that streak down his cheeks, rubbing at the wetness.

Techno opens his mouth to console Tommy but the boy speaks first. His words are garbled as he forces them past the tears.

"No, no! Don't...just listen." A gasp. "I always ask why I wasn't enough, why I couldn't ever do enough to make you two love me! I tried so hard, Tech! I did everything you and Wil said, I followed every order, just so I could prove myself!" He cuts himself off, shaking his head. He gestures at himself. "Yeah...look where that got me. Wilbur tried to kill me, for fucks sake! And _you_!" He turns, pointing at the pink-haired man.

"You let him! You fucking let him! I trusted you, Tech! You said...you said you'd keep me safe. You said we were brothers!"

"What happened, Techno? What did I do?" Tommy's voice had risen hysterically as he spoke, words broken by sobs. The anger he felt coursed through him until the end, fading as he stared at his brother. He felt awful, head throbbing and throat burning. The tears blurred his vision, having given up on wiping them away. 

The two stared at each other. The night was deafeningly quiet in the wake of Tommy's outburst, the only noises their breathing and the occasional hiccuping sob.

Techno's abrupt movement caused Tommy to shink back. Long arms grabbed his own, latching on and pulling. In seconds, the young boy had been pressed against Techno's chest. The older brother held the blond close, apologies falling from his lips like a waterfall made of remorse. Techno mutters promises to be better, to fix the mess he'd made, into blond hair. The two sat crammed together for a long moment, the night washing over them.

Tommy wriggled his head back, forcing Techno to look at him. His face was red and wet, and it caused a physical pang in the elder's chest.

Blue eyes searched his own, stare intense. Tension grew between them, broken by Tommy nodding to himself. He shuffled back into Techno's chest, seemingly content with whatever he'd found in Techno's eyes.

Night had fallen, the cold air blanketing the brothers. Despite the chill, neither made any move to break apart, let alone go inside. 

Tommy shivered, short sleeves doing little to warm him. Moments later, the familiar feel of his brother's cape covered him. The fabric comforted him, and he allowed himself to relax. Warm hands rubbed circles into his back, a steady reminder that things could- and would -get better.

~~~

The night had been the start of their new beginning. The next morning had been emotional, as had the next few days after. Tommy struggled to escape the nightmares that plagued him, comforted by Tubbo's steady companionship. The older boy would help erase his doubts, affirming that this was real, that Techno did care for him. In the mornings, they'd sit together with Techno, slowly building trust again. The seasons flew by as they worked, laughter filling the cracks left behind from the past.

When Tommy woke up after his eighth nightmare-free night, he knew.

They'd found the final stop, the final destination on their journey. 

The transition wasn't smooth - a jagged break signifying the end, but it didn't really matter to him.

What mattered was that it had finally paid off, that their work wasn't for nothing. They'd made it.

Together, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> come vibe on twitter <3  
> @snapplenap


End file.
